Holidays Are Hear: A Beatles Chirstmas Story
by Victoria Harrison
Summary: With 1 week until Chirstmas day, John, Paul and George have to help a friend find the holiday spirt after an accident 2 years earlier brings her down. Will music and friendship be enough to make everyone's spirts bright again? Read to find out!
1. Let It Snow, Let It Snow

**A/N: I know that I haven't been updating for a while, And I have missed SOOOO much due to ressons, But I got this idea and had to put it up. Im sad to say that I will not be able to update as much as I would like, But chirstmas break is coming up so this slow updating wont last long. Anyways, I just wanted to put this up! Oh, And one more thing, MARRY CHIRSTMAS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_

_**Let It Snow, Let It Snow.**_

Snow was gently falling to the ground, It sat there undisturbed and glittering. Victoria Johnson walked out onto her pourch and watched it fall. She smiled sadly, She always got this way when it snowed.

"VICTORIA!" Called a voice that she knew ALL to well. She turned and smiled at the three boys walking up her driveway...

"What do you want John?" Victoria asked playfully. She meet the boys halfway and hugged all three of her best friends since the 2nd grade. It was mind boggiling to everyone they met that the friendship had lasted for 7 years. **(A/N: Their in 9th grade.)**

"Nothing... We just wanted to know what we got for Chirstmas." Said Paul.

"Im not going to tell you, You know the rules. No one gets to know-" She was cutt off.

"Until Chirstmas. Yhea, Yhea. We know, But cant we bend the rules just this once?" John asked.

"Nope, You'll just have to wait!" Victoria giggled as she brushed past the boys and started to walk down the side walk.

"Please! Please!" All three boys begged in union, Following her down the street. She blushed as the third boy, George Harrison, scouted up to her and gently touched her hand. She had a crush on him since the day they meet, But she never talked about it openly. All three crowded around her.

"Pleeeeeease!" Whined the boys.

"Nooooo!" Victoria said back teasingly. This went on for the next 20 minutes until the quortet walked into a small neiborhood town.

As they walked down the crowded sidewalks, Victoria noticed a store with a santa figuren waving roboticly and saying "Ho...Ho...Ho..." over and over. Her smile dropped and she stopped walking.

"Victoria? Are you okay?" John asked standing at her side.

"Yhea... I-Im fine." And with that, Victoria looked at her feet and countiuned walking.

The boys exchanged worried looks. All of them knew what was wrong, But they had hoped that she wouldnt be to upset over it this year. Even though, 2 years might not be that much of recovery after what she went through. When the group caught back up with each other in the main center of the town, A big dectorated clock chimed "Jingle Bells." and flashed **1 WEEK TIL CHIRSTMAS!** Like an electronic alarm clock.

"1 week... December always gose by to fast." Paul said, Trying to lighten the mood.

"Or maybe it _**comes**_ to fast." Victoria mutterd, Still looking at the ground. She looked at the clock and let out a sad and quiet breath. "1 week... Unbeliveable." She said.

John, Always being the one to change the mood of a group of people at the drop of a dime, Decided to take this as an opprotunite to comfort his friend. He noticed a big pile of snow, Clear of ice and pure white... Perfect for dropping a girl in. Without warning he picked up Victoria and walked over to the dune of snow, A protesting Victoria in his arms.

"John! What are you doing?" Victoria yelped playfully.

"I'll ask once," John said, Struggiling to keep the laughter in his voice countained. "What did you get me for Chirstmas?"

"I told you, You'll have to wait!" Victoria responded, Not letting John scare her.

"Alright then, Have fun!" He let go of Victoria and watched as she landed in the snow. A puff of whiter snow flew in the air, As it cleared, All three boys burst into laughter.

Because there, Coverd with snow, Sat Victoria. She got up silently, Her lips curling in a smile. She reached down and wadded a ball of snow in her hands. Quietly, She wound her arm and launched the snowball. With a _POOF _the snowball exploded on John's shoulder.

"HAHAHA!" Victoria's knees buckled because she was laughting so hard. John stood silent as George and Paul countuied to laught along with Victoria. None of them ever saw it coming.

_POOF! POOF! POOF!_

All stood silent, Trying not to laught. John had thrown snowballs at them all. He was now starting to walk off, Whistling as if nothing happened. When he looked back and noticed the others stareing at him, He smiled.

"GET HIM!" Paul cried out, Breaking into a dead run after John. George and Victoria ran behind.

Somehow, In the mix of it all, John ended up tripping. It soon lead to a 4-Person-Pile-Up. The group sat the side walk leading into a local park, Laughting and in a pile. George and Victoria happened to be laying on each other, Which only made them blush.

"I swear, You three will be the end of me!" Victoria cackled.

"Is there a better way to go?" John said. And all busrt out laughting once again. All completly forgeting all there worries, Just for that one small momment.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, This is only the begining. I will update more soon. In fact, I owe so much to you all that I am going to post a second chapter RIGHT NOW! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, Stay tuned for CHAPPIE 2!<strong>


	2. The Chirstmas Rock

**A/N: First off, I'd like to thank Quarrygirl for the kind reveiw! Don't worry, Ringo will come in soon enough! I hope you all liked the first chapter and I am excited to post more! But for now, Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_

_**The Christmas Rock.**_

After yet another snowball fight in the local park were the group had piled up, The four decided to head to George's to warm up. The boys had to practice for an upcoming gig so it seemed like a good idea.

As they walked back, Standing shoulder to should and nearly taking up the whole side walk, John brought up the most talked about topic of the year, Lonnie Donegan. As the boys started to get into a debat about which song of his was better, Victoria just walked quietly. She was completly absorbed in her thoughts that she almost didn't relize she was walking into the street as a car was speeding down the road. Only did she relize this when Paul grabed her arm and pulled her out of the street.

"Are you crazy?" Paul asked, Looking at his friend in concern.

"Yhea, Just not paying any attention." Victoria responded.

"I'll say, You almost killed you self!" John spoke up and Victoria smiled.

"You've got your hands full." She joked. She understood all of this, She had done this severel times in her life, Always to bee pulled away just in the time by non-other then one of her friends.

"Well we don't need this to happen again, So your staying in between us." George said, walking to her side. To Victoria's suprise, He took her hand in his.

"Your freezing. We need to get home." George said with a smile, And with that they crossed the street.

"Paul... Im telling you _Lost John _is WAY better then _Rock Island Line_." John said, Still arguing with Paul about the best Lonnie Donegan song. The two were only a few steps in front of Victoria and George. Both decided to listen in on the debat.

"You only like that song because it has your name in it." Paul counterd. John glared at with a look of defeat.

"No, I really really like it! I mean, It's cool that it has my name in it and all, because that just makes it better, But i like it for the song to!" John tried to lie. All paul did was just look at him with 'Oh-Give-Me-A-Break.' look and John looked at the ground.

"Soooo... I take that as a win for _Rock Island Line_?" Victoria asked, Trying not to laught. But Paul nor George tried to hide their laughter. John just looked at Paul with annoyance.

_"I'll win one of these days, Then will see who's the one laughting." _John though.

The rest of the walk was just normal talking like music, Elvis, and Band gigs. Soon enought the four were walking up the drive way towards George's house.

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER**_

_**"I'm gonna write a little letter,  
>Gonna mail it to my local DJ.<br>Yeah an' it's a jumpin' little record  
>I want my jockey to play.<br>Roll Over Beethoven, I gotta hear it again today.**_

_**You know, my temperature's risin'**_  
><em><strong>The jukebox's blowin' a fuse.<strong>_  
><em><strong>My heart's beatin' rhythm<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my soul keeps a-singin' the blues.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Roll Over Beethoven and tell Tschaikowsky the news.<strong>_

_**I got the rockin' pneumonia,**_  
><em><strong>I need a shot of rhythm and blues.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I caught the rollin' arthiritis<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sittin' down at a rhythm review.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Roll Over Beethoven they're rockin' in two by two."<strong>_

Victoria sat in wounder. She had only dreamed that she could play and sing the way her friends did._  
><em>

_**"Well, if you feelin' like it  
>Go get your lover, then reel and rock it.<br>Roll it over and move on up just  
>A trifle further and reel and rock with it,<br>Roll it over,  
>Roll Over Beethoven, dig these rhythm and blues.<strong>_

**_Well, early in the mornin' I'm a-givin' you a warnin'_**  
><strong><em>Don't you step on my blue suede shoes.<em>**  
><strong><em>Hey diddle diddle, I am playin' my fiddle,<em>**  
><strong><em>Ain't got nothin' to lose.<em>**  
><strong><em>Roll Over Beethoven and tell Tschaikowsky the news."<em>**

It was amazing how well they played together, It was like being at a concert. Victoria hoped that one day the boys would become famous, Although she though the main drummer might have to be changed. **(A/N: Quarrygirl, This might be you favorite part :D)**

_**"You know she wiggles like a glow worm,  
>Dance like a spinnin' top.<br>She got a crazy partner,  
>Ya oughta see 'em reel and rock.<br>Long as she got a dime the music wont never stop.**_

_**Roll Over Beethoven,**_  
><em><strong>Roll Over Beethoven,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Roll Over Beethoven,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Roll Over Beethoven,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Roll Over Beethoven, dig these rhythm and blues."<strong>_

Victoria stood up from the couch and clapped. She smiled as the boys bowed, They could be so silly some times.

"So, What do you think?" Paul asked.

"You were awesome! Your really great! Your sure to rock the house at the gig!" Victoria praised.

"That's only half the show." John said, Looking at Victoria with a wide smile.

"Well, Don't keep me waiting!" Victoria said,waiting anxiously for the next song. The boys waisted no time responding to the request. Only the next song was by Little Richard, Instead of Chuck Berry.

_**"Good golly miss Molly, sure like to ball,  
>Good golly miss Molly, sure like to ball,<br>A-When you're rockin' and a rollin', can't hear your mama call.**_

_**From the early early mornin' to the early early night,**_  
><em><strong>When I caught miss Molly rockin' at the house of blue lights,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good golly miss Molly, sure like to ball,<strong>_  
><em><strong>A-When you're rockin' and a rollin', can't hear your mama call.<strong>_

_**Mama, papa told me 'Son, you better watch your step',**_  
><em><strong>If'n your Papa's Mama had to watch my Papa's step ,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good golly miss Molly, sure like to ball,<strong>_  
><em><strong>A-When you're rockin' and a rollin', can't hear your mama call.<strong>_

_**Ahhhhhhhh**_

_**Good golly miss Molly, sure like to ball,**_  
><em><strong>Whooo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good golly miss Molly, sure like to ball,<strong>_  
><em><strong>A-When you're rockin' and a rollin', can't hear your mama call.<strong>_

_**Goin' to the corner gonna buy a diamond ring,**_  
><em><strong>When she hugs me and kiss me make me ting-a-ling-a-ling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Good golly miss Molly, sure like to ball,<strong>_  
><em><strong>A-When you're rockin' and a rollin', can't hear your mama call."<strong>_

"YHEA!" Victoria cheered.

"Thank you, Thank you very much." John said using his Elvis immpersanation.

Victoria smiled at her friends. She was a good singer and guaitrist but she thought she would never be as good as her freinds. On the other hand, It was them who taught her to play. Her smile grew at the rememberiance of the night they had played at a school event together in the 7th grade, Then it hit her. It was the same night of the accident, And her smiled fadded. The mood of the room seemed to change with Victoria's feelings.

"Guys... I... I think im gonna head home for tonight." Victoria said as she looked at her feet.

"Are you sure? It's pretty bad out there. Do you wanna stay hear?" George asked.

"Im good... Thanks for having me over, But I have to run." And with that Victoria left without another word. The boys looked at each other.

"We have to do something... I hate to see her like this every year." Paul said.

"So do I, But what are we going to do? We have tried to talk to her but she always switchs the subject." George responded.

"Well, This time is going to be diffrent. Im not going to let her be all depressed, Especially during the holidays." John said, Looking at his friends seriously.

"Well, Do you have a plan?" George asked. He mentally laughted to himself, He sounded as if he was in an old spy movie.

"I do. We are going to have to talk her at some point. But we shouldn't be to blunt about it, Give her some more time and then we talk to her about it." John said.

"Well, What if shes in a bad mode and dosn't wanna talk about it?" Paul asked, Putting his Base guaitr in it's case.

"Then we have to put her in a good mood." John said, Sounding a little Matter-O-Factly.

"How?" George inquierd, Putting his own guaitr on it's stand.

"Well, She always seems to be in a good mood when we sing or play music. And she like it when we joke around." John said.

"I think it might be a good idea if one of us talks to her at a time. You know, Like, One-on-One." Paul added.

"Who should talk to her first?" John asked, For ounce not knowing the anwser. He and Paul slowly turned there heads until they were looking at George.

"What?" George said.

"Then it's setteled... Tommorow, We are going to make it a personal mission, We have to cheer Victoria up... in 1 week." John said.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw and Enjoy! Stay tuned for Chapter 3!<strong>


	3. I Pray On Chirstmas

**A/N: Well, I know it's alittle weird to keep putting up chapters for this story when chirstmas is over, But a certin friend or mine (A.K.A-HazelEyes12) Insisted I finish the story so... I AM! I hope for those of you that read this will enjoy it, Even though it's WELL after chirstmas. Also, I am going to be intrdoucing a new charater named Emily! She is an OC charater of my friend HazelEyes12! She will be in the story alot because she is a very important. For now, Im just introuducing her, But you will learn alot more about her later in the story. So enought of my rambling, READ PEOPLE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>_

_**I Pray On Chirstmas**_

Sleep.

Sleep was all that was on Victoria's mind as she walked through the icy cold. She hugged herself so that the could winds wouldn't penetrate her thin, old jacket. Shw wished she had just stayed at George's house.

She quickly forgot about the offer and pressed on and when she finally reached her house, She began too walk more slowly. The warmth of her house shocked her a little but she didn't care.

Victoria walked up to her room and changed. As she climbed into her warm bed, The phone in the hallway began to rang. Victoria let out a frustrated sigh, Flung the covers off herself, And walked into the hallway and grabed the phone of it's stand.

"Hello?" Victoria asked, Pushing sleep out of her voice and replacing it with happiness.

"Hey! Is this Victoria?" Asked a fimliar voice.

_'What on EARTH is she calling me at 10:30 for?' _Victoria thought to herself.

"Yes, This is Victoria. Now, Emily, Can you please tell me what your calling me at 10:30 for?" Victoria anweserd.

"Yhea, I was gonna tell you anyways. I was wanting...Ummm...Uhhh... I was wanting to know if you were coming to school tommorow. YHEA, That's what I wanted to ask." Emily said. Victoria shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Emily... Your a terriable liar. What did you REALLY want to talk to me about." Victoira said, Walking into her room and flopping on the small couch she had placed by her window.

"That's what I really wanted to talk to you about!" Emily defended.

"Emily!" Victoria said, Throwing her head back.

"Okay, Okay! I really called to see if John was gonna be at school tommrow." Victoria could almost hear her friends face turning a bright red.

"Haha. Yhea. I would think he would... Well, This is John talking about. So... Maybe." Victoria replied teasingly to her friend.

"Well, Do you mind calling him and asking him if he's coming?" Emily asked.

"I don't know..." Victoria said.

"Victoria, Please!" Emily pleaded.

"Okay! I will! Now I have to go. Im falling asleep." Victoria said.

"Okay... Bye! See you at school!" Said Emily, With that bubbly personality.

"Don't you mean John?" Victoria said, A small smeerk on her face.

"Oh... Bugger off!" Emily said kiddingly. Victoria laughted and hung up. She didn't care much about putting the phone back on it's stand. She was litarly falling more asleep with every step she took. She jumped into her bed, Carwled under the covers and FINALLY feel asleep... And she quickly began dreaming.

_She was walking through the dark roads, George, John and Paul walking and talking with her._

_As the foursome kept on walking, Victoria began to notice ravens feather black smoke bleeding into the dark navy blue skys, Choking the starts about their heads._

_When the four countiued to walk, They noticed flames. Orange and yellow and red danced against the black somke. The group exchanged worried looks but countied walking._

_Then, As they turned onto their street, That's when they saw it. The fire, the smoke, Fire trucks, Police cars... Victoria's house up in flames. And a man in all black._

_Victoria stood quiviring. She prayed that her praents were okay. She hoped she was dreaming when the man in black walked right up too her. She only relized that she wasn't dreaming when the man in black told her that ger parents didn't make it. She also knew she hadn't hoped enought when he told her nothing was left and that she would have to live with her aunt a few houses away._

_Victoria relized that her prayers weren't being anwserd when the man in black handed her the chared golden locked her mother always wore and the old snake skin lighter that her father used everyday. Victoria stood there, Silent. Looking at the locket and the lighter._

And that's when she shot up in bed. Panting and sweating like a dog. When she calmed down, A single tear ran down her face. She looked at the clock... It blinked in digital letters 2:39.

After that, She layed down, resting her throbbing head on her pillow. She spent the next few minutes crying silently.

She had lost everything... Her home, All her memories... Her parents. But the worst part about the whole situation...

She lost it all a day before Chirstmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Know you know what upsets Victoria. :'( I almost cried writing this chapter. Even though it's sad, I think it will help make the story make more sence. Sorry It's so short too! I promise to make up for this chapter with a longer 4th chapter. Well, Tell me what you thought, Was it too sad or was it over detailed in Victoria's dream? Let me know! PLEASE REVEIW!<strong>


End file.
